Peace and Prosperity
by Foreverxmoonlitxnight
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are kings of Peace and Prosperity but,the two kingdoms are at constant war.Sasori and Deidara couldn't help but fall helplessly in love,although their elders seem to disapprove. Will Sasori and Deidara's love last through the hardships?


**New inspiration! So here's my second story! And to Dancingpinkcows, I know I asked for your advice on it but it's like,10:30 at night and I got bored so I started typing it and BAM! New story.**** I got this ideafrom some school subjects I'm learning about and I'd figure I'd might as well make this story. It's not really an angst story but at certain times it may appear like it. And yes, it may seem a bit like Romeo and Juliet, but, and don't make fun of me, but I've never actually read the book, only culture references. Though I hear it's quite a good book. And movie. But, nonetheless, on with the story!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sasori sighed as he listened boredly to the feeble words the knights had to say about the protection of the kingdom. The kingdom of Peace was a fine land, with plenty of protection and surplus. No one ever amounted to how grand their kingdom was. Except for a certain land- The kingdom of Prosperity. He never knew why such lavish names were chosen for kingdoms that were constantly bickering like dogs.

"Your highness, did you catch what I just said?" The head knight asked as he looked at the great king with confusion clear on his face. Sasori excused it with a wave of his hand and replied,

"Tell me once more, dear uncle, why is it that our lands must fight but we still dare to name ourselves with such kindness?"

The brunette knight sighed and stood up, his armor making a _clank_noise as he rose. He waved his hand to the three other men, gesturing them to leave. "Ah, I knew you'd ask that. Sasori, I've told you countless times before, do you really need to hear such a silly tale again?" He said and smiled a genuine smile that made Sasori give a brief one in return. His uncle was such a nice man.

"Yes, please tell me. You such a good story teller. Perhaps instead of becoming a knight you could have made a decent profit reading tales to young children. though, I'd prefer you not because your the best man I have that can wield a sword." Sasori said and the two chuckled together.

"Alright then. Once upon a time-"

"Must you use such worn out speech?" Sasori said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, in the land of ole-" His beloved uncled began to say before Sasori stopped him with his laughter.

"That's the same!" He said and his uncle chuckled. "I'm not a very creative person Sasori, so bear with me." And Sasori nodded, eager to hear the tale.

"Once, upon a time, in the land of ole, there lived two brothers,who were constantly on the battlefield with each other. And they were twins! Practically identical! But, they fought for one thing, and one thing only, their fathers love. For you see, their mother was the most beautiful woman any man has ever layed eyes on. She was caring, and had the heart of an angel. But people wanted her in ways unimaginable, so they thought if they could not have her, no one could. And one faithful night, on the twins fifth birthday, an evil man with a face covered in horrid scares came to their house, while the father was out talking to the farmers. The mother sacrificed her life to save her two most precious jewels in the world-her beloved Henry, and Lucifer. Their father was devastated, and turned an hateful approach towards his children, thinking they were to weak to save his wife. So the two fought on countless occasions, forcing themselves to become stronger. But the father would only notice one. And for quite some time that one was Henry. Lucifer was a genuinely peace loving man but, he could not do without love and praise for his only parent."

Sasori sighed. He never got why they fought like this. But he presumed it to be the fathers fault.

"So he began to plot against his brother. To be rid of him. But despite his attempts, it was his own flesh and blood. His brother. And he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he continued to spar against his sibling, forcing himself to become even stronger. And one night the father had come to watch the two. He was curious to see their abilities in action. But when he saw that Lucifer, and not Henry, had his sword at his brothers throat, he stood in shook. He watched as Lucifer sighed and broke out in tears and frustration. _'How dare you steal father away from me,brother. I deserve praise and respect for I am the stronger of us two! But alas, I cannot kill my only brother. You are my family, and I must do whatever it takes for us find peace.'_ Lucifer had said. His father burst into tears and ran towards his sons."

"_ 'My dear children! It was I who drove you to such lengths! Do not fight once more! You two are equals in the eyes of me.'_ He said with such concern. His wife was dead. But her legacy lay before them. From that day on the two never fought again. And soon, their great hero of a father became king of a large kingdom. On his death bed he said to his two sons, who neither be older or younger than the other, '_You two have been together since birth. My death will cause great pain for this wondrous kingdom. But, I will not choose a new ruler, instead, I wish that you govern two different sides, where you have an equal amount of everything. Lucifer, your a peace loving man, lead your kingdom of peace to great heights. Henry, you prosper in ways unimaginable, lead your kingdom of prosperity to have a number of enhancements. My sons...The only thing I regret is that I never got to...'_ And then the king died, a smile forever on his face." Sasori shivered. He had come up with countless things the king would've regretted in his dying moment. And how his uncle told the story with such emotion made it even more the while intriguing.

He sighed and looked up across the long hallway to see the magnificent painting of Sir Lucifer The First. So many thoughts ran through his head.

"Uncle?" Sasori asked and looked towards his family member who nodded,signaling him to go on. "Do you think I could be a great king, like Sir Lucifer? And do you think...I could return the prosperity and peace between the two brothers to our lands once more?"

He watched his uncle sigh and look towards him. "I don't know, Sasori. It's not your fault that their sons, Jacob and Arnold didn't get along, causing hatred and destruction between. But, I do believe you may be a great king, the spitting image of Sir Lucifer himself."

"Tell me,uncle. That ruler, Deidara was it? Why do we have such...Odd names for an Englishman?" He questioned and his uncle gave a chuckle.

"Ah, that's because Deidara's grandmother, was a Japanese princess who had told your father that he name you Sasori, after the mightiest ruler the Japanese ever knew. And she also named her grandson, Deidara, for it's the name of her long deceased brother, who had always had good luck and fortune. But alas, like you, he only has one family member left, her grandmother's sister. And you have me. But what's with all these questions?" He asked.

"No patricular reason. Now, when is it me and this, Deidara of good luck, will meet for discussions of the two kingdoms?

"Now that you remind me...In about an hour." He said and Sasori sighed. Just when he'd thought he'd get more time with his favorite uncle.

* * *

"Grandmother, why is it that I must meet up with this, Sasori,un?"Deidara asked as he was escorted with his grandmother, who wasn't actually his grandmother but his grandmother's sister, to his carriage.

"Because, we might be able to establish peace within our ranks." She said and smiled sweetly at her gran-nephew. "And besides, you two used to have such a wondrous time as children, but you never talk anymore."

"Grandmother! Things are different now! I'm a king! And if he pledges war against my home then I shall fight against him!" Deidara said then kissed his beloved grandmother's cheek. "I love you,grandmother. I shall return soon,un." And he was gone.

When the two arrived together they stared eachother down with cold stares.

"Sasori." Deidara spat, his voice dripping in bitterness.

"Deidara." Sasori replied, his voice as cold as an ice age.

They quietly walked into the room they were scheduled to have a private meeting with, alone.

Once they were concealed inside the room they stared at eachother for a few seconds, making sure no one was standing by the door to here their conversation.

"I've missed you,un." Deidara said as he strode over to the red head and put both hands on the sides of Deidara's face. Sasori's quartz colored eyes stared into his before he closed the space between the two in a soft kiss.

"I've missed you,too." Sasori said, returning the gesture.

* * *

**Oh my god, forbidden love! Do they really hate each other? Or is it just a show? XD Please review!**


End file.
